


When I'm In My Car

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the front seat of a car is <em>difficult.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm In My Car

 “I—will you stop _recording_ us?”

“Why?” Cass beams genially down at Enzo. “We look hot.”

“Yeah, I _know_ we look hot, we wouldn't be _doing_ this if we weren't hot—”

“I _do_ also love you.”

Enzo's cheeks go bright pink, but he barrels on. “Love you _too,_ but if you keep _tapin'_ us you'll end up _posting_ it and then the whole fuckin' _world_ gets to see.”

“I'm not gonna post it.” Cass holds his phone out of Enzo's reach with one hand, his other arm curled around Enzo's waist. “Shit, 'Zo, you're gonna hit the horn again—”

He tugs. Enzo goes toppling forward, away from the steering wheel and into Cass's chest.

The car bounces gently.

“You _sure_ you wanna do this in here, 'Zo? Only I don't think it's gonna be too comfortable.”

“Of _course_ it's gonna be comfortable, this car's a goddamn _miracle_ of _modern engineering._ Anyway you gotta lean the seat back.”

While Cass is reaching for the seat controls, Enzo manages to snatch his phone and hide it in the glovebox. Then Cass finds the handle, and the back of the driver's seat lowers all at once with a colossal _BUMP_ and he's flat on his back.

He looks from side to side, blinking. “Thought this thing didn't go down all the way.”

“I fixed it to. Figured it'd be better.”

Enzo grins down at him from where he's straddling Cass's waist, illuminated faintly by the cloudy midnight light, and Cass lets out all of his breath in one long exhale. “ _Damn,_ 'Zo. You look _hot._ ”

Enzo's gaze travels slowly down Cass's torso. “So do you.”

They stare at each other for a moment, both painfully hard and depressingly fully clothed.

Then Enzo peels his shirt off over his head, tossing it into the passenger footwell before going for Cass's fly. “Just don't let's get fingerprints on the windows, I just got this thing detailed.”


End file.
